The Kudosensei
by Nishikawa Azura
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Ran memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Shinichi? Dan ketika Shinichi kembali datang, ternyata ia adalah dosen Ran?


a/n :

Hallo, semua...!

Wahh,kangen banget sama fanfic, udah lama banget nih gak bikin story ~sampe ditagihin gitu~. Sebenernya, story-nya udah ada, cuma males ngetik aja. Fic ini terbit atas sebuah tantangan dari seseorang yang gak mau disebut namanya. Terimakasih atas tantangannya.. .

Disclaimer : standar aja. Author sama sekali gak megang hak milik atas character pada Detective Conan.

Pairing : ShinRan lah..

Take time : 3 tahun setelah runtuhnya Organisasi

Enjoy this..

**KUDO-SENSEI**

Huahh! Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya aku menguap. Setelah menjalani aktifitas rutin harianku, pergi kuliah, mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus ayah, di sinilah aku terdampar sekarang. Di depan meja belajarku yang dipenuhi oleh setumpuk buku dan alat tulis, serta se-toples keripik dan secangkir kopi yang hanya bersisa sebagian, mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah yang tampaknya tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk di depan pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan itu. Hei, merangkum 7 bab dari sebuah buku yang berjumlah 483 halaman bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Kulirik jam dindingku. Pukul 00.30. Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini. Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Kubaringkan tubuhku di sana, menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai daguku dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

ø ø ø

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau…"_

"_Cukup, Shinichi! Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan lagi, " aku memotong omongannya dan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Dia menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat._

"_Ran, dengarkan aku. Kau harus mau mendengarkanku. Aku tidak akn memaksamu memaafkanku, tapi.."_

"_Kubilang cukup!" aku menepis tangannya kasar. "Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan lagi. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan apa-apa lagi darimu! Cukup!" aku berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Aku harus pergi. Ke manapun asal tidak di sini. _

ø ø ø

Aku terbangun oleh suara alarm di sebelahku. Ku matikan bunyi itu dan berusaha untuk bangun seutuhnya. Hmm.. baru jam 07.30, sedangkan mata kuliah baru dimulai jam 10 pagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali tidur, tetapi mataku tidak mau terpejam jika mengingat mimpiku barusan. Mimpi yang sebenarnya merupakan flashback dari keadaanku dulu, saat ia mencoba menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Apakah ini berarti aku merindukannya? Tidak..tidak..tidak. Segera kusingkirkan perasaan itu dan memutuskan untuk memulai rutinitas harian yang akan melelahkan di akhirnya nanti.

"Baiklah, ayah, aku berangkat dulu," aku menutup pintu kantor detektif dan melangkah menuju tempat kuliahku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dan merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi itu. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan betapa nikmatnya sinar mentari pagi, terutama sejak Sonoko memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar kota Beika. 30 menit kemudian, aku telah tiba di depan gerbang besar berwarna abu-abu yang merupakan jalan masuk ke kampusku. Ku sempatkan memberi salam pada satpam di sana dan menyapa orang-orang yang ku kenal di sepanjang koridor, sebelum akhirnya tiba di ruang kelas yang sudah cukup ramai oleh teman-temanku. Aku pun menjatuhkan diri di sebuah kursi di pinggir ruangan, tepat di sebelah jendela. Aku bisa mendengar suara teman-teman perempuanku yang berkerumun di muka kelas, membicarakan tentang dosen pengganti yang akan menggantikan posisi sementara dosen sebelumnya yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan semacam itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menatap langit di luar sana, yang jernih dan dihiasi sekumpulan awan putih yang berarak bersamaan.

Warna itu, biru langit itu, mau tidak mau mengingatkanku pada sosok sahabat kecilku. Ya, Shinichi. Setelah dihitung-hitung, 3 tahun telah berlalu setelah pembicaraan terakhirku dengannya. Pengakuannya yang membeberkan semua fakta tentang Conan dan organisasi itu, tepat sehari setelah runtuhnya organisasi itu. Permintaan maafnya yang disertai penyesalan, pengakuan bahwa ia mencintaiku dan pengertian bahwa ia membohongiku karena ingin melindungiku.

Melindungiku? Betapa naifnya dia! Dia tahu bahwa aku adalah juara karate nasional yang mampu meremukkan tulang rusuknya hanya dalam satu gerakan.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ran. _Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telingaku.

_Oh, ya? Aku ragu. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan menyakitiku seperti ini, Shinichi. _Setidaknya itu yang dulu ku katakan padanya. Tampaknya saat itu aku lebih menggunakan otak daripada hati, karena hatiku masih mencintainya. Pergumulan diantara otak dan hatiku terus berlanjut sampai pada akhirnya otakku-lah pemenangnya.

3 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku mendengar kabar darinya. Meskipun kadang-kadang aku masih mendengar beritanya dari berita pagi atau koran harian seputar dirinya yang menyelesaikan kasus rumit lagi. Oh, tentu saja.

3 tahun telah barlalu sejak ia berhenti menghubungiku dan 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya.

"Hei, dosen itu datang," salah satu temanku berteriak diikuti oleh suara gaduh yang lainnya untuk menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, tapi aku masih belum berminat untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela. Suasananya sepi sesaat dan akhirnya dosen itu mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya,

"Maaf untuk yang sedang termenung di pinggir sana,"

Dheg! Suara itu! Tidak mungkin "Bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit perhatianmu, Nona?"

Bukan, Ran. Itu bukan dia. Hanya suaranya saja yang mirip bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang sama, kan? Aku sedang memikirkan apakah itu benar-benar suaranya atau bukan, saat teman di belakangku menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat temanku memberi isyarat untuk menghadap ke depan. Perlahan, ku putar kepalaku dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan sambil berdoa semoga dosen itu bukanlah DIA. Badanku telah menghadap seluruhnya ke depan. Dengan perlahan-lahan lagi, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah dosen itu.

SHOOT! Aku disambut oleh sepasang mata biru yang menatapku dalam-dalam.

Oh tidak! Mata itu, biru itu, pandangan itu, semuanya sama dengan tatapan di mimpiku tadi pagi. Itu benar-benar dia! Kudo Shinichi telah kembali!

"Terima kasih," dia meatapku dan tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, atau apakah aku harus sedih atau senang? Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya," akhirnya ia berhenti menatapku dan memulai perkenalan dirinya. "Mungkin, diantara kalian ada yang mengenalku atau setidaknya tahu siapa aku,"

Oh, bagus sekali untuk kalimat awal dari sebuah perkenalan. Siapa yang tidak kenal detektif muda ini?

"Kau Kudo Shinichi kan? Detektif itu?" salah satu temanku menjawab.

Lihat? Aku benar kan?

"Ya. Benar. Dan aku di sini untuk menggantikan Pak Masahiko yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan kalian tentangku. Nah, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui dari diriku?" nada angkuh itu bicara lagi.

"Katakanlah, Sensei. Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" temanku bertanya. Ia melirik ke arahku dan menjawab,

"Belum,"

Terdengar sorak dari teman perempuanku. Dia belum punya pacar? Mustahil.

"Adakah orang yang kau sukai saaat ini?"

Dia kembali melirikku dan tersenyum sambil berkata,

"Ya,"

Kupalingkan pandanganku darinya.

"Baiklah, cukup pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya, bukan hal seperti ini yang ku maksudkan tadi,"

Jangan bermain api, Shinichi. Kau belum tahu seperti apa teman-temanku.

"Tapi, Sensei. Tadi kau berkata bahwa kau akan menjawab pertanyaan kami sepenuh hati,"

Mengerti apa yang ku maksud dengan jangan bermain api?

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengalah. Apa lagi yang ingin kalian ketahui dari diriku?"

"Beritahu kami, siapakah orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku," jawabnya singkat.

Teman masa kecilnya? Hanya ada satu teman masa kjecilnya, dan itu aku!

"Seperti apakah dia?" aku menajamkan pendengaran.

"Well. Dia gadis yang baik. Gadis paling baik yang pernah ku temui. Orangnya ceria, menyenangkan, bersemangat dan sangat kuat," aku menatapnya dan ia pun menatapku sambil tersenyum jahil, "Dan sangat takut pada hantu," aku merengut dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Seberapa besar rasa sukamu padanya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya,"

Sesaat setelah ia berhenti bicara, terdengar decakan seperti "aww" dari mulut teman-temanku.

"Apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ya,"

"Dan apa jawabannya?"

Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum ia menjawab,

"Dia bilang tidak," aku mendengar ada kedataran di nada bicaranya.

"Apa? Sebodoh apakah wanita yang menolakmu, Sensei?"

Hei..hei.. Aku tidak bodoh.

"Dia tidak bodoh!" jawab Shinichi segera. "Aku yakin ia juga mencintaiku, hanya saja ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia pikir aku mempermainkan perasaannya,"

"Apakah kau memang begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia hanya belum mengerti tentang usahaku untuk melindunginya,"

"Maksudmu, melindungi seorang atlet karate yang dengan gerakan sederhana mampu membuatmu terbaring di Instalasi Gawat Darurat di sebuah rumah sakit?" tanyaku ketus. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tanya jawab ini. Aku memberikan tatapan menantang padanya, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Ya. Tapi gerakan sederhana itu belum tentu lebih cepat dari kecepatan sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan, kan?"

"Dan menurutmu, menyakiti hatinya, membohongi dirinya, membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam hanya karena mencemaskanmu dan menanti-nantikan telepon darimu, adalah tindakan yang bijaksana?"

"Aku juga tak ingin menyakitinya,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja semua hal padanya?"

"Aku tidak akan mengambil sedikitpun celah untuk membahayakannya,"

"Oh ya? Tidakkah kau hanya tidak cukup percaya padanya untuk menceritakan kebenaran?"

"Tidak!" ia menjadi agak emosi. "Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas, bahkan di dalam mimpiku, untuk tidak mempercayainya. Sudah ku katakan, bukan? Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengambil sedikitpun celah untuk membahayakannya. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya,"

"Jadi, membohonginya adalah pilihanmu?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

Aku diam dan menunduk. Ruangan ini sepi dan aku bisa mrasakan bahwa seluruh mata menuju ke arahku. Aku yakin bahwa teman-temanku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi bukan itu yang aku pedulikan. Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali, setelah 3 tahun terkubur, tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang lagi.

"Maaf, aku terlalu emosi," suaranya terdengar kembali. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa. Itu tadi hanya tanya-jawab antara dosen dan mahasiswinya kan?"

Aku kembali menunduk. Ku remas kedua tanganku dan berusaha untuk menahan airmataku. Terdengar sebuah desahan panjang sebelum akhirnya suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Ran," panggilnya lirih. Ran. kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar namaku disebut olehnya? "Ini saatnya menyelesaikan masalah kita. Jangan coba menghindar lagi dariku,"

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Menghindar? Aku tidak pernah menghindar darimu!"

"Oh, benarkah?" ia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak membalas SMS maupun e-mail dariku, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku bahkan menutup pintu kantor detektif rapat-rapat saat aku mencoba menemuimu. Apakah itu yang kau sebut tidak menghindar?"

"Tidak! Aku.. aku hanya.. menenangkan diri," kulirihkan suaraku dan menundukkan pandanganku sekali lagi. Mataku terasa panas. Bulir-bulir airmata telah mengintip di sudut mataku.

"Dan setelah 3 tahun berlalu, apakah kau sudah merasa cukup tenang untuk memulai pembicaraan ini sekali lagi?"

Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Ku gebrak mejaku dan berdiri, menatapnya tajam dan berkata,

"Ini semua salahmu, Shinichi!" aku membentaknya. Bulir-bulir airmata itu kini telah terjatuh tak karuan. Deras dan tidak terbendung. "Tidakkah kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya mencemaskan orang yang sebenarnya ada di sisimu? Betapa tersiksanya menangisi seseorang yang ternyata adalah penenangmu saat kau menangis? Atau betapa pedihnya mempercayai orang yang sama sekali tidak mempercayaimu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, Shinichi. AKau tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu!"

Aku kembali menjatuhkan diri di kursi, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli bahkan bila orang-orang di sini menertawakanku. Tapi suasana tetap hening. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Suara itu hilang dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya menjauhi wajahku.

Ku lihat Shinichi berlutut di hadapanku, tatapannya memancarkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Dan dalam satu gerakan saja, ia menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahnya dan memelukku erat. Gumaman "oohhh" terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Ku rasakan ia mengelus rambutku perlahan dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkanku. Setelah tangisanku berubah menjadi isakan, dia bertanya,

"Kau sudah lebih tenang?" aku mengangguk. Dia mengambil napas panjang dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Ran," tangannya tetap tak berhenti mengelus rambutku. "Aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku punya pilihan lain untuk tidak menyakitimu, maka hal itulah yang akan ku lakukan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kenyataannya justru aku telah menyakitimu. Terlalu banyak malah. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun menikmati saat-saat harus membohongimu. Dan jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak memparcayaimu, karena kau adalah satu-satunya kepercayaanku diantara semua kebohongan ini. Semua ini ku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika hal itu terjadi, terutama karena kesalahanku. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Ran? Kau harus mengerti itu,.."

Setelah penguraiannya yang panjang itu, aku mencoba menjawab.

"Aku..aku mengerti, Shinichi. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu keras kepala selama ini. Maafkan aku.." aku mulai menagis lagi.

"Hey.. shh..shh.. aku mengerti. Sudahlah, Ran. Shh..shh.." dia terus mencoba menenangkanku "Aku senang karena akhirnya kau mengerti. Ku katakan sebelumnya bukan, bahwa orang yang kucintai belum mengerti, bukan tidak mengerti. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini akan datang secepat ini. Terimakasih, Ran,"

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Shinichi. Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu,"

Hening sesaat.

"Dan karena ini sudah berakhir, maka ku putuskan untuk bertanya satu hal padamu,"

"Apa?"

Dia mendorongku perlahan dan menatap kedua mataku. Dengan punggung tangannya, ia menghapus sisa-sisa airmataku perlahan. Akhirnya dua tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku dan bertanya,

"Apakah kau, Mouri Ran bersedia untuk menerimaku, Kudo Shinichi, untuk memasuki kehidupanmu sekali lagi?"

"Dan membuat segalanya menjadi labih baik?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya bijaksana bagiku utuk mengatakan, selamat datang kembali, Shinichi,"

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman itu, batapa rindunya aku akan senyuman miliknya itu. Ia kembali memelukku sekali lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tepuk tangan pun menggema di ruangan itu.

Ya, akhirnya. 3 tahun yang menyesakkan itu kini berubah menjadi suatu keindahan. Ternyata, kedatangan dosen pengganti bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba temanku yang sedari tadi bertanya pada Shinichi berteriak,

"Oh tidak! Sekarang sensei telah memiliki pacar. Hilang sudah harapanku..."

ø ø ø

a/n :

Kasih tau kualitas cerita ini lewat review, khususnya yang membangun. Biar cerita selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi..

buat yang ngasih tantangan, kudu review. Ok!


End file.
